


We Don't Need Snow

by PuppyPoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPoison/pseuds/PuppyPoison
Summary: Prompto and Noctis take some time to reflect together in their motel room on Christmas Eve, and wake up to each other on Christmas Day.Celebrating while struggling out on the road is hard, but like always, they find a way.Your typical holiday drabble...off season, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language, no other content warnings
> 
>  
> 
> It's not even close to Christmas, but consider this: I don't give a shit
> 
> Christmas fluff needs to come more than once a year alright

"Hey, Noct.” Prompto mumbled, scooting closer to his prince on the lumpy mattress of their motel. "You think it's snowing?"

"Snowing? Are you stupid?" Noctis grumbled, rolling on his side away from Prompto. "It doesn't snow in the desert."

"Might. Never know." Prompto yawned, snaking his arms around Noctis's chest and squeezing tight. "It's Christmas, you know."

"I don't give a shit about Christmas."

"Bullshit." Prompto laughed, nudging his nose into the space between Noctis's shoulderblades. "I remember you every year we were in high school, once you started inviting me over. You always had to be the one to put the star on the tree. And you never slept."

"I'm not gonna sleep this Christmas either if you keep running your mouth."

 

"Cause you were waiting for Santa Claus."

Noctis huffed. “Look, it’s not my fault no one told me—”

“Hey, look. I know I’m not Santa, but I got you a present anyway.” Prompto said, throwing one of his legs over Noctis. "You're gonna love it."

"I don't want to fuck you right now, Prompt. I’m so tired.”

"S'not sex."

"What is it?"

"You're gonna have to wait until morning." Prompto sighed. Noctis rolled over to face Prompto, fighting his way out of his gunman’s weak, clingy attempt at being big spoon.

"What is it? Tell me." Noctis demanded, pushing Prompto's chin up. Prompto's eyes were droopy, as was his smile.

"You're gonna get it in the morning, stupid. Just like always." Prompto said, taking one of Noctis's hands and kissing it before snuggling into Noctis's chest. "Today's the 24th. You have to wait."

Noctis sighed in frustration. "What about at midnight?"

"That's not how Christmas works."

"You don't know shit about Christmas."

“Dad was Santa."

"What?"

"When I was still..when I was little. I saw him one time. He came into everyone's house to give the kids presents. I don’t know if it was like…a political thing, but”

"That's sweet, Noct.”

“So yeah, don't tell me I don't know shit about Christmas.” Noctis knocked Prompto on the head with his knuckles, laughing when Prompto squawked in protest.

”Still don't see why I have to wait until morning, though.” Noctis grumbled through a yawn, settling himself to hold Prompto more comfortably.

"Because it's more exciting that way. You know it's always more exciting that way." Prompto said, kissing Noctis on the cheek. "Go to sleep, it'll come faster."

"I guess." Noctis muttered, starting on another complaint before Prompto took him by the cheeks and hushed him with more wet, lazy kisses until he was finally distracted enough to shut up and fall asleep, his mouth still slobbery with drool.

\----

They had shifted positions in the night, and Noctis woke up with his head on Prompto's chest, blinking the crust out of his eyes. Prompto was already awake, with one hand stroking Noctis's hair and the other keeping Noctis held close.

"Prompt?”

"I'm here."

"It's Christmas."

"I know."

"It's Christmas." Noctis repeated, pushing himself up on his palms and gawking at Prompto. "You got me a present. You said you got me a present."

Prompto looked at him, eyebrows raised and mouth open in confusion. "What? Christmas? Not, you sure you weren't dreaming?"

Noctis's face fell in disappointment, and he sat down on his knees, looking around for his jacket. “Shit. Never mind, let’s—”

"Hey, Noct. C’mere." Prompto said, breaking his previous expression for a smile as he laughed at his prince, tugging him in close by the shoulders and kissing him, slowly and carefully. Noctis resisted at first, until Prompto's fingers found their way behind his ears to rub at the soft skin between their cartilage and the bristle of his hairline.

"We made it, yknow?” Prompto said, sighing as they broke contact. “All these months on the road, but we’re still here. I think Christmas is kind of a milestone for us this year, don’t you?”

"Is that my present?" Noctis frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Prompto snorted. "I'm giving you more than a greeting card. But hey, Noct.”

"What?"

"Where'd your jacket go?"

Noctis's preoccupation with a present vanished, and he turned his head to look by the bed where he had set it last night. It was missing. "What the fuck?" he muttered, getting up to look around the edges of the mattress. The room was small, but every time they stayed somewhere overnight they worried about leaving things behind, no matter how insignificant an item seemed. It only took a quick scan for Noctis to confirm that it definitely was not there.

"Prompto, where the..." Noctis looked back again to see Prompto covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh as he pinned down the farthest corner of the bed with his ass.

"Asshole!" Noctis grinned, shoving Prompto aside. The smaller of the two yelped as he was pushed forward on his face, Noctis wrenching up the mattress to tug out his jacket. The black fabric of it was bundled up tight, with a bow wrapped around it. 

Noctis undid the ties, shaking it out and putting it back on. It wasn't freezing, but it was still chilly enough. For the desert, at least. As he shook it out, he heard a jingle and saw two glints of silver fall onto the bed. He looked at Prompto, who only blinked at him expectantly, then bent down to pick up what had fallen out of his jacket.

There were two dog tags, each on a separate chain. One of them had Prompto’s name on it, the other his own. He turned them over to see a couple crude drawings in Sharpie, Prompto’s best attempts at their faces.

"Prompto.”

"I know it's kind of dumb, but...I mean, we can tuck them under our shirts. It'll be like...I don't know. I thought it'd be..."

"I like them."

"It's..."

"A way to always have each other." Noctis mumbled, clenching the tags in his fist.

"And no one has to know but us." Prompto said quietly, going over to Noctis and unfolding his fist, taking the tag with Noctis’s name on it and pulling it on over his head.

He tucked it inside of his shirt, then put the other tag on over Noctis's head, pulling Noctis's collar away from his neck and watching his name slide underneath the grubby t-shirt. Prompto sighed, straightening Noctis's jacket out of habit and setting his hands on the prince’s shoulders. Noctis bit his lip before wrapping his arms around Prompto, setting his chin on top of Prompto's head.

"I didn't get you anything."

"I don't need anything but you." Prompto sighed again, nudging Noctis's chin before settling into that spot between chin and chest where he fit so well.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
